


The Christmas Present

by meganekkomeguca



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganekkomeguca/pseuds/meganekkomeguca
Summary: Hibiki and Miku reunite to spend Christmas together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this over a year ago on my fic blog, but I'm figuring to migrate some of my stuff here. Please enjoy HibiMiku! (Also, excuse the lackluster title. One nice thing about using Tumblr for fics is that I don't need to have titles.)

Night fell early in Tokyo in December, and by six o'clock Miku’s apartment was aglow with lights to ward off the darkness. The television was on, Christmas specials playing at low volume. Miku hummed snatches of Christmas carols as she pulled a final batch of cookies out of the oven and settled them on cooling racks. She tidied the kitchen, casting frequent glances at the clock. Hibiki’s flight had gotten into Japan an hour and a half ago, according to breathless phone call Miku had received from her girlfriend as soon as the plane had touched down. “Miku! I’m here! Japan, I mean! I’ll be at your place soon, though! My phone’s dead, so I’m on a payphone, so I can’t-” There’d been a pause filled with Hibiki muttering under her breath and the clink of coins as she dropped more change into the phone. “I forgot to change money, too. Eheh. I’ll have to do that on my way! I’ll be quick, though, so see you soon! I l-” The phone clicked in Miku’s ear as time ran out. She’d smiled to herself and returned to her baking.

Now the cookies were finished, now it was going on six-thirty, and now all there was left was waiting. She changed the channel. Moved her guitar from where it lay against the side of the armchair and took it back to her room. Checked and double-checked that Hibiki’s gift was wrapped and stowed neatly beneath the tabletop Christmas tree in front of the window. She stole into the kitchen and helped herself to a sugar cookie, still soft in the middle, nibbling it as she watched the numbers on the digital stove clock tick over twice. She set a pot of coffee percolating. She checked the fridge. Low on cream. Another glance at the clock. There was a Lawson down the block, but Hibiki could be here any minute. They’d have to make do.

Miku was just setting out mugs when the doorbell rang. She dashed to answer, making a conscious effort to slow down when she reached it. Miku smoothed her sweater, realized she was still holding one of the empty coffee mugs. She glanced around and set it down on the front hall table next to a pile of unread mail. She opened her front door, and Hibiki barreled in, shedding luggage and throwing herself at Miku.

“Uwah! Mikuuu!” Strong, warm arms enveloped her. Hibiki’s tawny hair brushed her face, and Miku smiled at the familiar, comfortable scent of Hibiki. “I’m so cold,” Hibiki continued, speaking next to her ear. “I need my sunshine to warm me up!”

Miku smiled but put mock sternness into her voice. “You wouldn’t be so cold if you let me close the door. Jeez.”

Hibiki stretched out a foot behind her and shut the door with a lazy kick. “Better?” she asked, pulling back and beaming at Miku.

“Yeah.” Miku darted a kiss to Hibiki’s nose, viewing with satisfaction the stunned grin she got in reaction. She frowned. “Where’s your coat?”

“Uh…” Hibiki tugged at the lapel of her suit jacket. “In my bag?”

“And why is that?” Miku crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s two degrees outside!”

“It was fifteen in Rome when we left,” mumbled Hibiki loosening her tie. “A-anyway, I’m perfectly warm now thanks to you!” The end of her sentence was lost in a jaw-cracking yawn that made Miku wince to see it.

“How long have you been awake?” Miku asked, retrieving the coffee mug from the hall table.

Hibiki started counting on her fingers and then gave up. “It was a twelve hour flight, so I slept a bit.”

“Twelve hours! Do you want to take a nap?” Miku started for the kitchen.

Hibiki tagged along after her, shrugging out of her suit jacket. “I don’t wanna waste any time with you.”

Miku nodded. Hibiki left for Dubrovnik on the twenty-eighth, not even getting to spend the new year in Japan. “Still, you should sleep,” she forced herself to say.

“I smell coffee!” Hibiki squeezed past Miku and grabbed the other coffee mug in one hand and the pot in the other. “I won’t sleep until I have to!” she declared, grinning at Miku.

“Jeez… Take care of yourself, Hibiki,” said Miku.

“I missed you,” Hibiki said, giving Miku her best pout.

“I missed you too.” Miku took the coffee pot from her girlfriend. “But you need to rest. So, um, let’s both take a nap, okay?”

If Hibiki had a tail, it would have been wagging non-stop. “Aah, I’ve missed sleeping with Miku!” She grabbed Miku in another strong hug.

“C-careful! Let me-” Miku set the hot coffee pot down on the counter. Hibiki waited for her to do this and then scooped Miku up in a bridal carry.

Miku’s housing allowance was generous, but even that much money didn’t go very far in Tokyo. The bed crammed into the glorified closet of a bedroom was smaller than the one Miku and Hibiki had shared at Lydian; this was very obvious by how close the two of them were forced to sit once Hibiki had set Miku down gently and plopped down next to her with a contented sigh.

“Mm… Warm…” she murmured, leaning her head against Miku’s shoulder.

“See, you’re falling asleep already,” Miku said, brushing errant bangs out of Hibiki’s face.

“Eheh, I guess so,” Hibiki answered with a grin. She tugged at the collar of her shirt. “My pajamas are still in my bags somewhere.” She cast a long-suffering glance at the bedroom door.

“Don’t be silly. You can just borrow something of mine.” Miku went to the closet and pulled out a pair of track shorts and a faded t-shirt. She turned to toss them to Hibiki and paused; Hibiki was already unbuttoning her shirt. Hibiki caught Miku’s eyes and ducked her head.

Miku held out the clothes. “Here.” She turned away so Hibiki could change, but her mind held the image: Hibiki, shirt half-open, pale skin with that distinctive scar, her breasts still covered by a plain teal bra… Miku’s face and ears felt like they might burst into flame.

It was strange to be so embarrassed when, while at school, they’d even bathed together without a second thought, but they hadn’t been dating then. While at school, a glimpse of bare skin hadn’t held the potential for something more. Miku bit her lip, starting to regret her insistence that Hibiki go straight to sleep.

Soft sounds of clothing rustling and hitting the floor. “Miku…” Miku turned to see Hibiki sprawled out on the bed cover and patting the spot next to her.

“All right. Move over, though. There’s not much room.” Hibiki squirmed towards the wall, and Miku laid down next to her only to be immediately trapped in a hug.

“I missed you.” Hibiki’s voice, low and serious next to her ear. Miku, spooned against Hibiki’s chest, was silent. She’d missed Hibiki too, but Miku had been in Japan for the last half year, still with all of her friends, in her homeland. Hibiki had lost all that support when she’d agreed to the internship.

Swallowing back the impulse to cry, Miku clasped Hibiki’s hands in her own. “I love you.”

Silence. Miku waited, then, “Hibiki?” Soft, even breathing was her reply. Miku shifted to look over her shoulder. Asleep. Miku smiled to herself. “I told you you should rest,” she murmured, snuggling close and getting ready to doze off herself.


End file.
